


Like Amber

by Romennim



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demons, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, this has to be - this <i>is</i> - enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Amber

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MeganMoonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeganMoonlight/gifts).
  * Translation into Italiano available: [Come Ambra](https://archiveofourown.org/works/653415) by [Romennim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romennim/pseuds/Romennim)



> **Beta:**[](http://supernaturalet.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://supernaturalet.livejournal.com/) **supernaturalet**  
>  Inspired by [](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/profile)[**megan_moonlight**](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/)'s request for a Bobby/Crowley cuddling!fic, that can be found [here](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/489753.html?thread=30908953#t30908953). It has more angst than I first intended, but I hope you like it anyway, because it is dedicated to you, [](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://megan-moonlight.livejournal.com/)**megan_moonlight**!  
>  It's set in a undetermined moment during the fifth season.

The scotch is on the nightstand, getting warmer, but that doesn’t bother Bobby as he likes to watch the swirl of amber the sunset light creates through the glass.

There's something infinitely peaceful in the always changing colour and nowadays he craves this calmness more than ever before. They're so screwed that if he could lose himself in the amber (in his mind) - or in the alcohol (sometimes it doesn't matter... he just doesn't care) - he would definitely be relieved, if not happy.

Damn the universe and everyone too. Why couldn't they have a boring, uneventful life for once? _Even if it’s just for a while._

An arm sneaks around his waist and a weight settles against his left shoulder.

"I can hear your mortal brooding from over here. It woke me up."

Bobby grimaces.

"I'm so sorry my human worrying has interrupted your beauty sleep."

Crowley sighs.

"You can't do anything right now, Robert, so just relax."

A hand begins to caress his chest, but one of his own stops it.

"I can't ignore the fact that they're out there, risking their lives like the idjits they are, Goddamnit!"

Another sigh, but the hand remains trapped in his and doesn’t try to move.

"They're Winchesters, Robert. They'll come back alive. Battered maybe, or bruised, or bleeding, or even missing a limb, but mostly alive."

A pause.

"Isn't that enough?"

He can’t say it aloud, because it would be like admitting he’s okay with their screwed-up lives. He’s definitely not, so his answer is just a sound, something like a grunt.

Crowley's body sets more firmly against his and his hand breaks free, beginning his caresses once more.

Somehow, this has to be - this _is_ \- enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on October 11th, 2011


End file.
